Memory
by Akane Theresia Angelos
Summary: final chapter. Shiho muncul. ngapain ya? happy b-day Shinichi.. silahkan baca
1. Chapter 1

**A Detective Conan fanfiction...**

**Case Closed belong's to Aoyama-sama *bow***

**Memory~ A Detective Conan Fanfiction © RynAkane Darkberry**

**warn(s) : ooc, gaje, rush, de el el**

**rated: T**

**genre: romance/angst**

**CHAPTER 1**

**I don't know all the painful. but i act just like i know how it feels**.

**Teitan Senior High School~**

**Ran's pov-**

"Sayonara Ran.."

"Matte! Shin..."

Plak! sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundakku. membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"Sonoko! apa yang kau lakukan? mengejutkanku saja!" ternyata Sonoko Suzuki sahabat karibku dan juga putri pemilik Suzuki Corporation.

"Ah come on Ran! Kau memikirkan dia lagi, bukan? Shinichi." dia menebak pikiranku.

"Ran! Its been 2 years! Lupakan dia!"

"Sonoko, i can't. Tidak segampang itu!" aku berkata sembari mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela.

Terpaan angin lembut mengena ke wajahku. Helai-helai daun mapple yang mengering terjatuh ketanah, tak jarang angin membawa dedaunan itu menjauh.

"Ran, aku tahu ini sulit bagimu. Tetapi sampai kapan kau mau terus seperti ini?" dia menasihatiku.

"Shinichi sudah tidak ada Ran."

Aku menutup mataku dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kuhembuskan nafasku. Kualihkan pandanganku ke salah satu bangku kosong di dalam ruangan kelas ini. Ya, tempat duduk Shin. Dalam bayanganku, ia ada disana. Tersenyum kecil sembari mengerjakan soal.

"Sonoko, i miss him."

Tanpa kusadari butiran kristal bening mengalir dari kedua kelopak mata ku. Sonoko memelukku erat. Bel tanda istirahat usai berdering. Seluruh siswa 12ipa1 kembali memasuki ruang kelas. Sensei juga sudah tiba dan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Tetapi, aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada pelajaran. Pikiranku melayang, mengingat semua memoriku dengannya.

**Normal pov~**

"Arigatou, Mina-sensei." seluruh murid membungkukkan badan mereka dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Sampai jumpa anak-anak. Jangan lupa kerjakan pr kalian!" sang guru, Mina Kawachi tersenyum kecil dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

2 orang gadis remaja berjalan perlahan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Yang seorang menghentikan langkahnya.

Ran Mouri menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri dipinggir lapangan, tatapan nya lurus menuju sekelompok murid yang tengah bermain sepak bola.

"Kau mengingat Shinichi, Ran?" gadis berambut pirang disebelahnya bertanya.

"Hhh... Entahlah." ia menjawab sembari menghembuskan nafas.

Desir angin kembali menerpa. Dedaunan mapple terjatuh ketanah. Beberapa siswi tengah berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka sembari berjalan pulang.

"Hey girls!" seseorang menyapa mereka.

"Miss Jodie!" seru sang gadis berambut pirang.

"Yes, well, kalian belum pulang?" ia bertanya sembari menatap Ran dan Sonoko bergantian.

Sementara Sonoko dan Jodie berbincang, Ran hanya terdiam membisu. Ia menatap para pemain dilapangan tanpa henti, dirinya seolah melihat sosok pemuda bernomor punggung 20 yang tengah menggiring bola kearah gawang. Sepersekian detik kemudian tercetak sebuah gol. Pemuda itu kemudian berlari ketepi lapangan. Menghampirinya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Huh, segitu saja pertahanan penjaga gawang? Ran, ayo pulang!"

"Shin..."

"RAN! " teriakan Jodie membuyarkan lamunan nya.

"Ah, ya, Miss Jodie? ada apa?" ia bertanya dengan gelagapan.

"Ran, come on dear, kau memikirkan Cool Guy ?"

"Ehm,, Ran tak pernah berhenti memikirkan almarhum suaminya Miss!" Sonoko menyela.

Ran hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

**Kogoro Mouri office~**

Mereka mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang Ran rasakan. Mereka tidak tahu dan bahkan tidak mau tahu. Perasaan sedih dan kehilangan yang gadis itu rasakan. Mereka hanya ingin dirinya tersenyum. Tapi apa mereka tahu batinnya selalu menangis?

"THEY'RE NEVER KNOW" Ran Mouri berteriak sekencangnya.

Peristiwa 2 tahun lalu telah mengubah segalanya. Mengubah hidupnya, perasaanya dan menghapus senyuman juga tawa dari wajah gadis itu.

**Càfe de Noir~**

Seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang dengan tubuh tinggi semampai berusia 17-18 tahun, tengah duduk disudut cafe dengan jaringan wi-fi itu. Tatapan nya tidak lepas dari layar laptop. Sesekali diseruputnya cappucino lattè yang dia pesan. Sejenak ia menutup layar laptopnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Pikiran nya buyar, seolah teringat akan sesuatu.

"_Hhh.. Ran.. Sudah 2 tahun sejak kematian Shinichi, tetapi Ran tampaknya masih belum bisa melupakan nya." _ucap gadis itu dalam hati.

Gadis itu memikirkan sahabatnya, Ran. Dia begitu mencintai Shinichi. Apalagi, mereka adalah teman sepermainan sejak masa kanak-kanak. Tentu tidak mudah bagi Ran melupakan Shinichi begitu saja. Dia juga bukan ingin menyuruh Ran melupakan Shinichi. Tetapi, rasanya dia sedikit tak tega terus menerus melihat sahabatnya itu terpuruk dalam ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menyemangatinya.

"_Shinichi, kenapa kau harus pergi? Apa kau tidak menyayangi Ran? Apa kau lupa janjimu pada Ran?" _gadis tadi berseloroh.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita berambut kuncir kuda.

"Sonoko,kan?" ragu-ragu ia bertanya.

"Kazuha! sedang apa disini?" balas sang gadis berambut pirang.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan. Menyegarkan pikiran."

"Heiji tidak bersamamu?"

Seorang pelayan datang dan membawakan daftar menu, kemudian mencatat pesanan gadis berambut kuncir kuda tadi.

"Heiji sedang ada urusan. Pekerjaan detektif katanya. Entahlah." ia menjawab sembari mengarahkan pandangan nya ke seisi cafe.

Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap memasuki cafe. Wajahnya lumayan tampan. Diarahkan pandangannya menyapu seisi cafe. Ia tampaj tengah mencari seseorang. Dilihatnya bangku disudut yang ditempati Sonoko dan Kazuha.

"Yo, Kazuha! Maaf, lama menunggu ya?" dikecupnya pipi gadis berambut kuncir itu.

"wah.. wah.. mesra nya! Jadi iri"

"Iri katamu? hahaha.. yang benar saja!" gadis berkuncir kuda itu tertawa.

Lelaki disebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah ya Sonoko, Ran apa kabar?"

"Kau tau Kazuha, dia masih seperti dulu. Terkadang diam dan menangis."

"Shinichi juga, sebenarnya pasti tidak mau meninggalkan Ran." pemuda itu berkata. Sejenak, keheningan menyeruak ditengah mereka.

**Heiji's pov~**

Ya, aku tau seperti apa Shinichi. Betapa dia mencintai dan menyayangi Ran. Ran, baginya adalah orang penting. Tidak! Lebih dari itu! Ran adalah sosok yang paling berharga untuk Shinichi. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Tuhan memiliki rencana untuk keduanya. Yah, kuharap Ran dapat melalui semua ujian ini.

**Normal pov~**

"HEIJI !" gadis bernama Kazuha itu setengah berteriak memanggil pemuda disebelahnya, yang tampak sedang melamun.

"Kazuha! kau mau membuatku sakit jantung hah?" tidak terelakkan lagi, pemuda itu benar-benar kaget.

"Kau melamun bodoh!" ucap Kazuha dengan nada kesal.

"Sudah-sudah! kalian ini pasangan kekasih, tetapi bertengkar terus!" gadis berambut pirang menyela perdebatan mereka.

"KAMI HANYA TEMAN SEPERMAINAN SEJAK KECIL!" Heiji dan Kazuha berteriak bersamaan

"Well, Heiji, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kazuha.

"Shinichi." jawab heiji singkat. Sonoko terdiam. Begitupun dengan Kazuha.

"Shinichi." jawab heiji singkat.

Sonoko terdiam. Begitupun dengan Kazuha.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu?" tanya Kazuha.

"Jadi...

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**MINNA... MIND TO REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE...**

**JUST KLIK SOMETHING DIBAWAH INI YAAAAH...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memory**

**A Detective Conan fanfiction...**

**Case Closed belong's to Aoyama-sama *bow***

**Memory © RynAkane Darkberry**

**warn(s) : typo bertebaran , ooc, gaje, de el el...**

**rated: T**

**genre: angst/romance**

**Ran Mouri and Shinichi Kudo**

**Chapter 2**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

**Akane **: Yo, Minna, akhirnya bisa juga update fic gaje ini. Sempat kehilangan ide, karena itu lama update..  
Yosh, balasan review...

**HikariHime **: Nee-san arigatou sudah me-review. Makasih. Ah iya akan kuperbaiki sebisaku..  
Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan : ah, maaf membuat mu penasaran *bows* aku udah update. Thanks for review nya.

**Edogawafirli :** arigatou.. gomennasai sudah membuat bingung

**Nabila:** thanks ya

**uchihyuu nagisa:** arigatou sudah men support yaa.. ^^

* * *

**I don't know all the painful. but i act just like i know how it feels**

..."Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu?" tanya Kazuha. "Jadi...

**~*_Akane Theresia_*~**

* * *

**Flashback 2 years ago~**

Raungan sirine mobil polisi terdengar saling bersahutan. Rupanya, mereka tengah mengejar pelaku pemasok opium. Seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun tengah berdiri di balkon rumahnya. Desir angin menerpa wajahnya, memainkan helai demi helai rambutnya. Matanya tajam. Perawakan nya tegap. Satu tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Ditatapnya iringan mobil polisi, lalu ia beranjak pergi.

Alunan musik klasik terdengar di sebuah perpustakaan bawah tanah.

"Oh come on! where is it dad?" seorang pemuda menggerutu karena tak bisa menemukan salah satu buku yang disimpan sang ayah.

"Ingat quotes detektive favorite mu itu?" sebuah suara muncul dari tangga. Seseorang berambut putih, nampak sudah cukup berumur muncul.

"Ya Profesor, tentu aku ingat. Teliti, tidak terburu-buru dan sabar, bukan? huh!" ia mendengus kesal.

"Well, Shinichi, apa yang kau cari?"

"Hanya mencari jurnal ayahku Prof. Aku mendengar ada sekelompok penjual senjata api di _Black Market_ aku ingin tahu apakah ayah memiliki file tentang mereka atau tidak." pemuda itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari tumpukan buku-buku tua milik ayahnya.

"Sesekali, lepaskan kasus dan pergilah berdua dengan Ran. Nanti kau botak seperti aku." Profesor itu tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, aku sudah punya renca..." kalimatnya terputus, pipi pemuda itu sedikit merah.

"Wah, Kudo malu rupanya!"

"Diam Prof!"

Jumat,3 Mei, dua hari sebelum segalanya dimulai. Sebelum semua kekacauan itu terjadi. Seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah berjalan di trotoar. Melewati Poirot Cafe, ia tiba di sebuah kantor detektif. Ia tidak masuk kedalam ataupun menekan bel. Ia bersandar di dinding dengan tangan kirinya memegang tas sekolah. Seorang gadis remaja keluar dari kantor itu. Ia berlari dan ketika membuka pintu dilihatnya seseorang yang sangat familiar tengah menunggu nya.

"Maaf, menunggu lama ya?" gadis itu bertanya pelan.

"Setahun pun aku akan menunggumu Ran." diusapnya lembut rambut gadis yang kini tengah tersipu malu itu.

**Teitan High School~**

"Wah.. pagi-pagi sudah mesra!" salah seorang murid 12 Ipa 1 menggoda Ran dan Shinichi.

"Hm.." Shinichi hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin.

Jodie Santemillion, guru bahasa Inggris kelas 12 Ipa 1 masuk. "Morning guys." seperti biasa ia menyapa para murid nya. Hari itu semua berjalan normal seperti biasanya tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama Shinichi.

Hari terakhir mereka melihat wajah Shin, hari terakhir mereka belajar bersama dan melakukan segala sesuatu nya dengan Shin. Sebelum pemuda itu mebghilang dan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Bunyi lonceng berdentang 3x menadakan waktu belajar telah usai dan para siswa diperkenankan kembali kerumah.

Sabtu, 22 September. It's Saturday night. Dan seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya yang menghabiskan waktu dengan pergi kencan, Shinichi dan Ran juga akan pergi. Mereka tidak menamakan ini kencan tapi, begitulah yang terlihat. Tropical Land menjadi pilihan mereka dalam menghabiskan akhir pekan ini.

**Tropical Land~**

"Shinichi cepatlah!" Ran menarik lengan Shinichi. Membuat pemuda itu setengah berlari.

Mereka mengantri untuk naik ke sebuah bianglala. Giliran mereka naik telah tiba. Satu ruang bianglala diperuntukkan untuk 2 orang. Setelah semua tempat terisi, bianglala itu perlahan bergerak naik dan naik. Di dalam satu ruang bianglala itu ada sepasang kekasih yang terdiam dalam keheningan

Dalam keheningan pasangan kekasih itu diam. Tak ada percakapan. Masing-masing diantara mereka hanya memandang keluar jendela gondola, mengagumi lukisan alam karya sang Maha Pencipta.

"Ne, Shinichi..." sang gadis mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" sang pemuda menanggapi, dipalingkannya tatapannya. Kini ia menatap wajah gadis dihadapannya.

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal?"

"Apa itu Ran?" sang pemuda bertanya.

"Berjanjilah, kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku, selamanya bersamaku." ucap sang gadis dengan suara parau, tampak ia seperti menahan tangis.

"Ran, maafkan aku. Aku, sesungguhnya sangat ingin berjanji tetapi aku takut jikalau aku tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku itu." sang pemuda menjawab.

Sinar mentari menembus kaca gondola. Membuat air mata yang terjatuh dari pipi gadis tadi terlihat berkilauan.

"Begitu ya?" gadis itu tersenyum kecil dengan mata yang masih mengalirkan butiran kristal. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi sang pemuda memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Dikecupnya kening kekasihnya itu.

"Aku menyayangimu Ran Mouri. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kecuali itu takdir yang tak bisa kuubah lagi." ucap sang pemuda.

Gadis tadi tersenyum kecil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, ditenggelamkannya wajahnya ke dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

Gondola itu berhenti bergerak dan seluruh penumpang turun. Seorang gadis remaja menggenggam erat tangan pemuda disampingnya. Rona wajahnya menandakan ia amat bahagia. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi taman bermain. Bingung memutuskan akan mencoba permainan apa.

Pagi berganti siang, siang berganti sore dan sore berganti malam. Sepasang kekasih itu pergi ke sebuah jembatan di dekat Claire Lake. Claire Lake adalah sebuah danau yang menjadi tempat strategis bagi mereka yang ingin menonton pertunjukan kembang api.

Dua tangan yang saling bertautan seolah menandakan ikatan emosi yang kuat diantara keduanya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.33,dua menit lagi pertunjukan akan dimulai. Tepat 2 menit kemudian pesta kembang api itu dimulai.

Bunyi kembang api saling bersahutan, seakan saling bersaing mereka membentuk pola-pola yang begitu indah.

"Its beautifull, isn't it?" tanya sang gadis kepada kekasihnya.

"Yeah, tetapi kau lebih cantik dari kembang api itu!" jawab sang pemuda. Dipeluknya tubuh sang gadis kemudian dikecupnya kening kekasihnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Ran, aishiteru.."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. "Aishiteru yo Shin."

Claire's Lake menjadi saksi bisu ikatan dua remaja itu.

"Ran, ayo pulang!" ajak pemuda bernama Shinichi itu.

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak, tahun depan!" ekspresi kesal tampak di wajah Shinichi.

"Hahaha.. Shin, kau jangan marah. Wajahmu lucu." Gadis itu tertawa.

"Huh! Come on Ran!" ditarik nya tangan kekasihnya itu dan mereka berjalan pulang.

Jemari tangan mereka kembali saling merajut satu sama lain. Bergandengan tangan mereka berjalan pulang. Sekilas Shinichi melihat seorang laki-laki yang meneteng koper berwarna hitam. Tingkahnya yang berulang-ulang melihat jam tangan membuat Shinichi tahu dia tengah menunggu seseorang.

Awalnya Shinichi hanya mengabaikan hal itu. Dan kembali berjalan pulang bersama Ran. Sudut matanya menangkap dibalik saku jas pria itu terdapat _Barreta* _ buatan Italia.

"Ran, kau pulang duluan saja ya!" ucap Shinichi pada kekasihnya.

"Tapi Shin..."

" Jaa-nee Ran, mata ashita!" Shinichi berlari meninggalkan Ran.

**Ran's pov~**

"Ran, kau pulang duluan saja ya!"

"Tapi Shin..."

" Jaa-nee Ran, mata ashita!"

Belum sempat aku mencegahnya dia telah berlari meninggalkanku. Aku ingin mengejarnya saat kulihat tali sepatuku terlepas, aku menunduk dan saat aku berdiri ia telah menghilang. Aku tidak lagi melihatnya. Saat aku melihat punggungnya menjauh aku mendapat firasat, seolah punggung itu akan menjauh dan terus menjauh.

Tuhan, apa yang kurasakan ini? Kumohon, lindungilah Shinichi. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Ah, bodoh! Kenapa aku berfikiran seperti ini? Shinichi itu bukanlah laki-laki yang lemah!

**~Normal pov**

Seorang pemuda berjalan mengendap-endap. Tampak seperti singa yang mengincar mangsa nya. Sepasang mata nya bergerak mengawasi keadaan layaknya elang. Nafasnya memburu. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Dua orang laki-laki tengah berdiri berhadapan. Masing-masing diantara mereka membawa koper. Disaat yang bersamaan kedua orang itu saling membuka koper mereka. Satu diantara dua koper itu berisi heroin dan sisanya berisi uang.

Mereka melakukan transaksi narkoba. Shinichi yang diam-diam mengawasi mengambil handphone nya. Ditekannya speed dial pertama. Shinichi hendak memberitahu seseorang tentang apa yang dilihatnya sebelum suara langkah terdengar dari belakang Shinichi. Dan, ketika ia berbalik seseorang sudah siap dengan moncong senapan terarah pada Shininichi.

_**~TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Akane :** Ah cepet banget udah to be continued lagi. Sejujurnya, besok ulangan sejarah dan... belum sempat belajar sama sekali (author curhat) ditambah ada pr #lemes. Minna.. hiks hiks.. (author stress) mungkin chap 3 nya saya gak bisa update cepat. Terakhir, mohon REVIEW nya please.

**_Minna please KLIK SOMETHING DIBAWAH INI !_**

**_YANG REVIEW DIKASIH MANGKOK CANTIK (?)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ryn : **a..aku baru muncul.. Naka-sama, ternyata ada juga yang mau membaca fic kita. *nangis bombay*

**Akane : ***liat repiu list* hiks.. iya Ryn-chan *peluk-peluk Ryn*

**Ryn :** NGAPAIN PELUK-PELUK? *Deathglare*

**Akane :** eh... *Speechlessss*

**Ryn : **mari abaikan makhluk tadi ! Minna-san, balasan repiu kalian...

**Akane : ***pundung*

**Uzura Norayuki :** makasih sudah me review! Updateeeee...

**Ezami tsukuba :** makasih ah jadi malu (?) .. update yo ^^

**SilverBullet :** benarkah? Aku gak jitak kok. Aku kan baik hati *ditendang* ^^ here i come..

**Deidei Rinnepero13 : **hmm.. ayo lihat dugaan kamu bener atau tidak *gaya Holmes* *ditendang* eh? Maaf kalo rush ya. Masa? Ada kok typo nya.. ok ok ini update ya

**Akane + Ryn :** minna.. enjoy reading!~ *tebar bunga*

* * *

**A Detective Conan fanfiction...**

**Case Closed belong's to Aoyama-sama *bow***

**Memory © RynAkane Darkberry**

**warn(s) : typo bertebaran , ooc, gaje, de el el...**

**rated: T**

**genre: angst/romance**

**Ran Mouri and Shinichi Kudo**

**Chapter 3**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!

* * *

**

**I don't know all the painful. but i act just like i know how it feels**

Mereka melakukan transaksi narkoba. Shinichi yang diam-diam mengawasi mengambil handphone nya. Ditekannya speed dial pertama. Shinichi hendak memberitahu seseorang tentang apa yang dilihatnya sebelum suara langkah terdengar dari belakang Shinichi. Dan, ketika ia berbalik seseorang sudah siap dengan moncong senapan terarah pada Shinichi.

Shinichi terbelalak melihat seseorang berdiri dihadapannya Laki-laki itu berpakaian serba hitam, rambut perak panjangnya tergerai dan mata raven nya memandang kearah Shinichi. Tangan kirinya memegang senapan dengan moncong senapan yang tepat terarah ke wajah Shinichi.

* * *

"Selesai bermain detektif-detektifan nya, bocah?" laki-laki itu bertanya dengan seringai disudut bibir nya.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Shinichi. Ia menelan ludah nya. Lelaki tadi menurunkan moncong senapan nya ke dada Shinichi. Tepat pada posisi jantung pemuda berjulukan Holmes era Heisei itu.

"_Halo... halo.." _suara diseberang telpon terdengar. Rupanya Shinichi menghubungi partner sekaligus rival nya dalam dunia detective. Heiji Hatori sang detective dari barat.

"Hei Shinichi !" Heiji hendak menutup hubungan telpon sebelum ia mendengar suara Shinichi.

"Bermain katamu?" Shinichi tersenyum mengejek.

"_Hey, Shinichi!" _Heiji kembali memanggil Shinichi

"Diam dan dengarkan aku!" Shinichi melanjutkan. Ia memasukkan telpon genggamnya kedalam saku jeans nya.

"Apa yang harus kudengar, Holmes era Heisei?" lelaki tadi tampak tidak mengetahui jika telpon genggam Shinichi dalam keadaan tersambung.

"Kalau kau berfikir detektif adalah permainan, ayo kita mainkan!" tantang Shinichi

"Fufu.. aku terima tantanganmu bocah!" seringai kembali tampak di sudut bibir lelaki berambut perak tadi. Alih-alih menerima tantangan Shinichi, laki-laki itu mengokang senapannya.

Heiji mendengar suara senapan yang terkokang dari seberang telpon.

"_Shinichi ! "_ Heiji berteriak namun Shinichi tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Hei bocah, urusanku masih banyak! Sampai disini permainan kita!" lelaki itu berkata sembari menarik pelatuk senapannya..

DOR!

"Uuuhh.. pe..pengecut! " Shinichi memegang dada nya yang terus mengeluarkan darah dari luka tembakan pria tadi. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum mengejek dan pergi meninggalkan Shinichi yang terjatuh ketanah.

"_Shinichi!" _suara Heiji yang terdengar cemas memanggil Shinichi karena sejak beberapa detik yang lalu Heiji tidak mendengar suara apapun.

Shinichi mengambil handphone nya dan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ia mencoba berbicara pada Heiji.

"He..Heiji.."

"Shinichi! Kau tidak apa? Apa yang terjadi? Katakan!" Heiji mencecar Shinichi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Suara Heiji menandakan ia khawatir, penasaran ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sahabat sekaligus rival nya itu.

"A..aku.. tertembak." Jawab Shinichi dengan nafas memburu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melaku.."

"Diam!" Shinichi berkata agak keras. Membuat Heiji menghentikan rentetan pertanyaannya.

"Seorang laki-laki bermabut perak panjang, mata raven yang memancarkan kebencian, kidal, dan ka akan mencium aroma _Gin* _dari tubuhnya." Shinichi mendeskripsikan semampunya.

"He..Heiji aku ti..tidak kuat lagi.." Suara Shinichi menghilang.

Intuisi detektif Heiji bekerja, ia menghubungi Inspektur Megure agar mencari tahu keberadaan Shinichi. Heiji sendiri langsung terbang dari Osaka menuju Tokyo.

**Kogoro Moouri's office~**

Seorang gadis remaja tengah memainkan gantungan kunci handphone nya. Sesekali ia melirik keluar jendela kamarnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju jendela, kembali ke ranjang nya dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Kemudian ia berdiri. Terus seperti itu. Ia terlihat tidak tenang. Raut wajahnya seolah ia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

**Ran's POV~**

Tuhan, ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa sedari tadi perasaan ku tidak bisa tenang? Ada apa ini? Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang itu?

Saat tadi aku malihat ia berlari dengan punggung membelakangiku, aku merasa seolah ia takkan pernah kembali. Ia takkan berlari menghadapku. Apakah yang aku rasakan ini?

Tali sepatuku yang mendadak terlepas, apakah ini pertanda buruk? Tuhan, aku mohon lindungi orang itu. Dia orang yang paling kusayang.

Tunggu, kenapa justru aku berpikiran negatif seperti ini? Aku harus berpikir positif! Shinichi pasti kembali. Dia kan sudah berjanji padaku. Lagipula, bukan tipe Shinichi mengingkari janji.

**Normal POV~**

Gadis itu duduk dimeja belajarnya sembari menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Dilain tempat seorang pemuda terbaring ditanah dengan darah mengalir.

Belasan personil kepolisian diturunkan mengikuti instruksi Heiji untuk mencari Shinichi.

***~_Akane Theresia_*~**

"Inspektur!" seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek berlari kecil kearah sosok yang ia panggil inspektur.

"Ada apa Takagi?" inspektur itu menjawab.

"Ka..kami menemukan Kudo!" pemuda bernama Takagi berkata dengan wajah menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Berita bagus!" sahut seseorang berkulit hitam mengenakan topi terbalik yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Heiji!" Polisi bernama Takagi itu tampak terkejut. "Tetapi, kondisinya..."

"ADA APA?" bola mata Heiji membesar. Sedetik kemudian mereka berlari menuju lokasi ditemukannya Shinichi.

"Shinichi! Bertahanlah!" Heiji menggenggam tangan Shinchi yang sedang diangkat menuju ambulans.

***~_Akane Theresia_~***

Suara raungan ambulans terdengar memecah heningnya malam. Seorang pemuda berusaha bertahan hidup dengan masker oksigen menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Disisinya seorang pemuda sebaya Shinichi mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya. Jemari tangannya terampil mengetik sebuah pesan singkat dan dikirim ke salah satu kontak di handphone nya.

"_Shin.." _ Heiji membatin.

Beberapa saat kemudian ambulans yang mereka tumpangi tiba di Beika Hospital. Shinichi langsung dilarikan ke UGD. Seorang kakek berambut putih berlari kecil mendekati Heiji. Wajahnya menampakkan kecemasan.

"Ba..bagaimana Shinichi?" ia berkata sembari mengatur nafasnya. Yang ditanya hanya diam dan menatap pintu ruang UGD yang tertutup rapat.

Tidak lama kemudian datang seorang wanita berambut blonde dengan seorang pria bersamanya. Raut wajah mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan kakek sebelumnya.

"Yu..Yusaku? Yukiko? Bukankah kalian berada di luar negeri?" kakek tadi tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Heiji menghubungi kami. Lalu, dimana Shinichi? Dimana anakku?" wanita bernama Yukiko itu mulai menitikkan air mata. Lelaki disebelahnya yang mirip dengan Shinichi hanya terdiam. Heiji memainkan keypad handphone nya, ia mengetik pesan singkat yang dikirim ke beberapa nama di kontak nya.

**Kogoro Mouri's office~**

".. already, im so lone some i could die.." seorang gadis remaja menyenandungkan sebuah lagu**. Drt..drt.. handphone gadis itu bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat. Ia membuka handphone nya dan membaca pesan masuk. _"Heiji." _Ia membatin.

"A..apa maksudnya ini?" gadis itu terkejut lalu menjatuhkan handphone nya. Dengan air mata mengalir ia berlari keluar rumah. Gadis itu berlari dan terus berlari ia tidak peduli berapa orang yang ia tabrak. Yang ia tau hanya satu, secepat mungkin sampai di tempat kekasih nya berada.

Seseorang menghentikan langkahnya, memegang bahunya dengan kencang, memeluknya dengan hangat. Menghapus air mata nya. Dan dengan lembut membelai rambut hitam panjang nya.

"Ran." Ia berkata dengan lembut, membelai rambut panjang gadis dihadapannya.

"I..ibu Shinichi? Shinichi.. dia.. dia bagaimana?" Ran sedikit terkejut karena bertemu Yukiko.

"Aku datang ingin menjemputmu Ran. Kupikir, dengan ada nya kau disisi Shinichi keadaan akan membaik."

"..."

Tanpa banyak bicara Yukiko mengait lengan Ran dan mengajaknya pergi kerumah sakit. Sesampainya disana, ternyata bukan hanya ada kedua orang tua Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, dan Prof. Agasa. Melainkan, beberapa anggota kepolisian, dan juga kenalan Shinichi –yang di beritahu oleh Heiji- .

Seseorang keluar dari ruang UGD. Ia berbaju putih dan masih mengenakan masker.

"Keluarga pasien?" ia bertanya. Ran, dan Yukiko langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Saya ibunya!" Yukiko menjawab dengan wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Kondisinya kritis, peluru tepat mengenai organ vital nya. Dan lagi, amunisi sepertinya telah diolesi semacam racun."

Semua yang ada disana terkejut. Mereka hanya terdiam dalam keheningan.

"Suatu keajaiban jika ia mampu bertahan." Dokter itu melanjutkan.

Ran jatuh terduduk. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Yukiko memegang bahu Ran, kembali mengusap rambut gadis yang tampak rapuh itu. Shinichi kini telah dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan. Selang oksigen dan beberapa peralatan lainnya tersambung ketubuh Shinichi.

Kogoro dan Eri yang juga datang hanya bisa terdiam memandang Ran yang menangis di bangku sisi tempat tidur Shinichi.

"Bangunlah bodoh! Kau membuat putri kesayanganku menangis! Akan kuberi pelajaran kau saat sadar nanti!" Kogoro berucap dengan nada kesal.

Pukul 23.00 beberapa kawan Shinichi sudah pulang. Yusaku dan Yukiko tengah mengurus administrasi. Hanya ada Ran yang menunggu Shinichi. Ran merebahkan kepala nya disisi Shin.

"Hey! Sadarlah Shinichi. Semua orang mencemaskanmu. Aku, ibumu, ayahmu. Bahkan Heiji juga." Ran terus berbicara. Meski ia sadar Shinichi belum terbangun untuk mendengar suara nya.

"Shin, bangunlah! Banyak kasus menantimu, Holmes muda!" Ran melanjutkan. Lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir. Digenggamnya tangan Shinichi. Dan tiba-tiba jemari itu bergerak. Ran sedikit terkejut.

Mata yang tertutup itu perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan iris biru yang menawan.

"Ra..n." suara nya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Matanya berkedip berusaha mendapatkan fokus penglihatannya.

"Shinichi! Kau sudah sadar!" Ran memeluk tubuh laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Ma..maaf..kan a..aku Ran. Sa..sayona..ra!" beberapa patah kata dan mata itu kembali tertutup. Kali ini untuk selamanya.

"SHIN! BANGUN SHINICHI! DOKTER!" Ran mengguncangkan tubuh Shinichi dan berlari keluar memanggil dokter.

Dokter datang dan memeriksa Shinichi sementara Ran terduduk di bangku tunggu didepan kamar Shinichi. Kedua telapak tangannya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Gadis itu terus menangis dan menangis. Mungkin hingga air mata nya habis pun ia takkan berhenti menangis.

Yukiko dan Yusaku datang. Mereka tampak terkejut melihat Ran yang duduk menangis.

"Ada apa Ran? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau diluar?" Yukiko mencecar Ran dengan pertanyaan.

"Tadi Shinichi..."

"Shinichi kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Ran terhempas kelantai, Yukiko dengan sigap menahannya.

"_A..apa yang terjadi pada Shinichi?" _

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Ryn: **minna.. yah to be continued lagi ==

**Akane : ** kan kau yang buat Ryn!

**Ryn : **Naka-sama, readers, maaf deh #lemes ini juga ngetik banyak halangannya

**Akane : ** ah, curhat dia ¬_¬

**Ryn : **yosh! Minna, mohon review nya yaaaa... *tampang malaikat*

**Akane : ** re..review please *puppy eyes*

**Minna please KLIK SOMETHING DIBAWAH INI !**

**Yang nge-repiu bakal dapet . . . pahala *ditendang***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryn :** Happy Birthday Shinichi Kudo! Maaf membuatmu tersiksa di fic ini  
**Shin :** damn! Terkutuk dikau makhluk gaje  
**Ryn :** *tendang Shin* Yosh minna update! Final chapter of Memory! Gomen kalo gaje saya ngetik ini Cuma 2 JAM doang! *aura horor*  
**Akane : **WAW! HEBAT RYN! #dor  
**Ryn : **#sweetdrop asal lo tau aje, gue horor ngetiknya bolak balik liat jam belom jam 7 malem. Mana besok ada peer.  
**Akane :** sabar cin! Ok Minna! Enjoy reading!

**A Detective Conan fanfiction...**

**Disc : Case Closed bukan punya saya. Mau ngemis juga mana dikasih saya.  
Case Closed belongs to Aoyama Gosho**

**Memory © RynAkane Darkberry**

**warn(s) : typo bertebaran , ooc, gaje, de el el...**

**rated: T**

**genre: angst/romance**

**Ran Mouri and Shinichi Kudo**

**Chapter 3**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! **

**KLIK THE " X " BUTTON ON THE TOP LEFT OR Alt+F4 from ur keyboard**

"Ada apa Ran? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau diluar?" Yukiko mencecar Ran dengan pertanyaan.

"Tadi Shinichi..."

"Shinichi kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Ran terhempas kelantai, Yukiko dengan sigap menahannya.

"_A..apa yang terjadi pada Shinichi?" _

**_~Akane Theresia_*~**

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu membuka matanya perlahan. Samar-samar dilihatnya langit-langit kamar perawatan ber-cat putih itu. Seorang gadis berambut _blonde _duduk dikursi disisi tempat tidurnya.

"Shin.." ia menggumam perlahan.

"Ran! Kau sudah sadar?" wanita disebelahnya mendengar suara gadis itu.

"SHINICHI ! MANA SHINICHI? " gadis berambut hitam tadi mendadak menjerit histeris. Seakan mendapat kekuatan, ia berlari meninggalkan gadis _blonde _tadi yang hanya diam mematung. Tanpa sempat mencegah.

Sementara gadis berambut hitam tadi –Ran- kini berlari, menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ia menuju kamar tempat orang yang paling disayangi nya berada. Derap langkahnya terhenti tepat dikamar bernomor 4. Perlahan, dengan tangan yang bergetar ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Didalam ruangan, terdapat seorang wanita tengah menangis, seorang lelaki yang mirip Shin tengah menenangkan wanita tadi. Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dan seorang laki-laki yang telah cukup berumur, diam mematung disudut ruangan.

"He..hei ! kenapa? Kenapa ini?" gadis tadi bertanya.

"..."

Hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara, kecuali isak tangis kehilangan milik Yukiko.

Perlahan, Ran mendekati tempat tidur dikamar itu. Tampak sesosok tubuh diselimuti kain putih. Tangan nya gemetar menarik perlahan selimut yang menutup tubuh orang itu. Selimut itu terbuka menampakkan sesosok wajah tampan nan pucat.

Ran terdiam, mendadak ia tersenyum dengan air mata membentuk sungai kecil mengalir di pipinya.

"Hei bodoh! Bangun! Kau tau, tidak lucu bercanda seperti ini !" ia menggoyangkan tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu.

"..."

Tentu tidak ada respon. Karena, bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Suasana tetap hening. Tak seorang pun mau membuka mulutnya dan berbicara. Sekadar mencairkan kebekuan. Yukiko meninggalkan ruangan, bersama suaminya yang setia menggenggam tangan menguatkan dirinya.

"Hei ! ayolah! " Ran kembali menggoyangkan tubuh Shinichi.

"Katamu kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku!" ia berkata dengan suara parau. Kristal bening tetap berjatuhan dari dua bola mata indahnya.

"Ran.." pemuda berkulit gelap disudut ruangan itu kini mendekat kearah gadis yang menangis disisi Shin. Mencengkram erat pundak Ran, seolah dengan tidak langsung menyuruh gadis itu berhenti.

Kakek berambut putih –Prof. Agasa- mendekat, menarik tangan Heiji. Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Heiji berhenti mencengkram pundak Ran.

"Shin, katamu kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Ran berucap perlahan.

"Kau pembohong Kudo!" ia melanjutkan, kali ini ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah orang yang paling disayangi nya itu. Hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya tersisa beberapa centi meter. Beberapa detik kemudian jarak itu hilang.

"Aishiteru.. Kudo!" Ran tersenyum sesaat setelah mengecup bibir yang mendingin itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tadi.

**_~Akane Theresia_*~**

Tepat selang satu hari setelahnya pemakaman Shinichi. Sosok Holmes era Heisei itu terbaring dalam peti mati. Tidak peduli ratapan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, ia tidak bangun. Tetap tertidur, untuk selamanya.

Saat peti mati diturunkan keliang lahat, beberapa orang mulai tidak dapat membendung aliran sungai kecil di pipi mereka. Semakin peti tersebut turun, hingga menyentuh tanah beberapa orang pun mulai memalingkan wajahnya dari liang lahat.

Bukan karena mereka tidak peduli, namun mereka tidak kuat jika harus melihat orang yang disayanginya terbaring sendirian dalam tanah. Sedikit demi sedikit tanah mulai diuruk. Seorang gadis berusia kira-kira 16th tampak berdiri mematung melihat kearah peti yang mulai tertutup tanah.

Desir angin menerpa menerbangkan dedaunan kering dari pepohonan. Mempermainkan dedaunan itu lalu menghempaskannya ke tanah.

Beberapa orang meletakkan rangkaian bunga tepat dipusara berukir nama Shinichi Kudo itu. Perlahan, sembari menyeka air mata yang bahkan sudah mengering, mereka berjalan perlahan. Meninggalkan area pemakaman.

"Selamat tinggal anakku." Seorang wanita berambut pirang meletakkan rangkaian _iris _di pusara anak satu-satunya itu.

"Selamat jalan detektif muda." Kini giliran sang ayah mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Mengait lengan sang istri mereka meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Beberapa orang masih disana. Masih berdiri. Diam. Mematung. Mereka enggan, berat untuk meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Seorang pemuda berkulit hitam berdiri di sisi makam. Berlutut, ia berdoa sejenak. Menaruh rangkaian _red rose_.

"Selamat jalan wahai Detektif hebat dari timur!" ia berucap perlahan. Seorang gadis berkuncir tampak mengait lengan pemuda tadi.

"Ayo Heiji." Gadis tadi mengajak laki-laki itu pergi. Laki-laki itu mengangguk perlahan dan meninggalkan pemakaman.

Setangkai _white rose _jatuh dari langit tepat diatas pusara Shinichi. _Hang glider _putih itu terbang dan kemudian menghilang.

"Kid!" Heiji membatin.

Kini, seorang kakek berambut putih, dan beberapa rekan menaruh rangkaian bunga diatas pusara. Berdoa sejenak mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang terakhir dan mereka pergi. Kini, hanya ada sesosok gadis berambut panjang berdiri agak jauh dari pusara. Perlahan berjalan mendekat.

Meletakkan _white lily_, ia berlutut disisi pusara. Rambut hitam panjangnya dimainkan angin yang berhembus perlahan. Matanya sembab. Kebanyakan menangis barangkali. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kedukaan yang teramat sangat.

"Wahai detektif hebat, aku tau adalah takdir setiap manusia untuk mati." Ia menggumam perlahan.

"Tetapi..." air matanya mengalir kembali.

"Kurasa, aku belum siap jika tanpa kau disisiku." Ia melanjutkan.

Sebelah tangannya ia masukkan kedalam tas. Mengambil sebuah benda bulat. Cincin. Itu cincin yang pernah diberikan Shinichi belum lama ini. Dipakainya cincin itu dijemari manis tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil padaku?" ia berteriak.

"Karena, Tuhan tau ini yang terbaik bagi kau dan dia." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Ran. Karena, seharusnya tidak ada orang lagi disana.

Ran membalikkan tubuhnya, posisinya masih berlutut disisi pusara orang terkasih nya itu. Sebelah tangannya digunakan menghalau sinar matahari yang tepat mengenai wajanya. Sesosok wanita seumuran dengan dirinya dan Shinichi berdiri. Bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon tak jauh dari tempatya berlutut. Rambut coklatnya tampak berkilauan terkena sinar mentari.

"Shiho. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ran bertanya

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Menghadiri pemakaman orang yang pernah mengisi hatiku?" Shiho Miyano –Haibara- memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Shiho maju mendekati pusara Shinichi, ia tidak meletakkan bunga, melainkan meletakkan sebotol _Gin* _disana.

"_Akan kubalas kau nanti!"_ ia berucap dalam hati.

Shiho menarik lengan Ran, membuat gadis itu kini berdiri. Ia memeluk Ran sesaat. Mengusap lembut rambut gadis rapuh itu.

"Akan kubalas mereka. Aku berjanji." Shiho berbisik. Entah apa maksudnya Ran Mouri tidak mengerti.

Pukul 4 sore mereka meninggalkan pemakaman. Berjalan pulang dengan langkah gontai dan hati yang menentu.

**-End of Flashback-**

**Càfe de Noir~**

Sesosok laki-laki berkulit hitam menyeruput _Italian coffe _yang ia pesan. Dua wanita dihadapannya hanya terdiam.

"Jadi, begitu." Seseorang diantara mereka membuka suara.

"Ya." pemuda berkulit hitam itu berbicara dengan logat kansai yang kental.

"Namun, yang tidak kumengerti adalah soal _Gin* _itu." Ia melanjutkan.

"Aku juga sama bingung nya saat mendengar cerita itu." Gadis bernama Kazuha angkat bicara.

"Kata Ran, paman Kogoro berkata itu hanya lelucon konyol gadis yang patah hati." Sonoko berkata.

"Entahlah." Heiji berkomentar seraya mengambil cangkirnya dan menyeruput _Italian coffe-_nya.

Lonceng di pintu cafe pertanda ada tamu berbunyi.

"Kazuha! Sonoko! Heiji! Kalian disini?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut panjang menyapa mereka.

"Ran!" dua gadis disana menyapa. Heiji hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ah iya! Kalian tau, peristiwa dua tahun lalu, soal _Gin* _itu?"

"Ya?" semua mengangguk.

"Aku mendapat kabar kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan kematian Shin." Ran menundukkan wajahnya.

"APA?" Heiji tampak tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Lonceng di pintu cafe kembali berbunyi. Kali ini seorang pemuda masuk. Perawakannya tegap, senyum tipis menghias wajahnya saat pelayan membuka pintu. Wajahnya amat familiar. Ran memandanginya. Begitu pun ke-2 gadis lainnya dan Heiji.

"Shin.." Ran berbisik.

Laki-laki tadi merasa tatapan-tapan yang terarah padanya. Sontak ia mendatangi meja tempat Ran dan kawannya berada.

"Hei, apa aku mengenal kalian? Mengapa menatapku seperti itu?" pemuda itu bertanya.

"Kau.. mirip seseorang." Heiji menjawab.

"wah? Siapa? Baiklah, perkenalkan aku Kuroba." Ia mengulurkan tangan.

"Hattori." Heiji membalas uluran tangan itu.

"_Ayolah Ran. Dia bukan Shinichi. Memang wajahnya mirip. Namun mereka berbeda." _Ran berucap dalam hati.

**Esok hari~**

"RAN! CEPAT KEMARI!" Kogoro Mouri ayah Ran yang juga seorang detektif swasta berteriak.

"Ya! Ada apa ayah?" Ran berlari menuju ruang kerja ayahnya.

"I..ini.."

Kogoro menunjukkan halaman pertama sebuah koran. Dimana terpampang foto seorang laki-laki berambut perak panjang tewas dengan luka tusukan di dadanya. Sebuah botol _Gin* _terletak disana. Isinya sudah kosong dan posisi botolnya jatuh terbaring di lantai. Berdiri tegak disebelahnya adalah sebotol _sherry* _dengan isi yang penuh.

Disisi kanan mayat laki-laki yang tewas dengan posisi duduk itu ada sebuah kalimat yang ditulis dengan darah.

"DENDAM TERBALASKAN!"

**~*_OWARI_*~**

**OMAKE :**

Gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu berjalan perlahan, menuju sebuah kursi dimana sesosok laki-laki berambut perak duduk dalam keadaan terikat.

"Kau tau _Jin**_, rasanya sakit?" gadis itu bertanya sembari memegang sebilah belati.

"Mau apa kau gadis pengkhianat?" laki-laki tadi memasang tampang datar, bertanya sembari menatap tajam bola mata sang gadis.

"REVENGE!" Shiho berkata lalu dengan tanpa belas kasihan menusuk dada bidang laki-laki dihadapannya dengan belati. Ia lumuri ujung telunjuknya –yang terbalut sarung tangan- dengan darah laki-laki tadi lalu menulis.

"DENDAM TERBALASKAN!" kemudian menaruh botol _?Gin* _&_ Sherry* _yang telah diperisiapkannya.

Saat yang bersamaan seorang wanita menulis dalam buku diary nya.

"Bahwasanya setiap manusia memiliki takdir. Semua hanya masalah waktu sampai kau menemui yang namanya kematian. Bahwa tiap takdir adalah satu keputusan yang dibuat hakim yang paling adil yaitu Tuhan. Dimanapun, kapanpun, saat bagaimanapun, bersiaplah hal itu akan datang. Kau tidak bisa lari dari kematian."

**~Fin~**

_***Gin : **_**salah satu merk minuman beralkohol. Di DC menjadi code name salah satu anggota jubah hitam. Gin.**

_***Sherry : **_**kurang lebih sama seperti Gin, merk minuman. Di DC menjadi code name salah satu anggota jubah hitam. Shiho Miyano**

_****Jin : **_**nama sandi dari anggota jubah hitam. Gin.**

**Dooooor! Minna endingnya gaje ya?**

**Maafkan saya! Saya Cuma asal ngetik. Ini juga Cuma 2 jam selesai.**

**Jadi, 100% ide spontan.**

**Please review nya untuk kritik dan saran.**

**Tidak menerima flame yah, saya serem sama flame.**

**Kritik dan saran diterima.**

**Just klik something dibawah ini.**

**.**

**.**

**,**


End file.
